


I Don't Wanna Dance

by Fiat500Dreamer



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Bound With A Tie, Coming Inside, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dancing together, Flustered Jigen, Gay Panic, Heist, Jiglup, LupJig, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pining, Rating May Change, Second chapter is gonna be explicit, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Unintentional Cockblock Goemon, Zenigata appears for like 5 seconds, hand holding, sex in somebody else's bed, sweaty sex, tied wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiat500Dreamer/pseuds/Fiat500Dreamer
Summary: With a new item to steal locked away at a fancy ball, Lupin and Jigen manage to forge an invite… and yet in preparation Jigen reveals he can’t and refuses to dance. Lupin, not one to pass up a chance like this, teaches his gunslinging partner how to dance.Title is based off the song of the same name by Coin, which inspired me to make this.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 57





	1. One Step Back

“So what is it this time?”

Lupin glanced over at Jigen sprawled out over the couch, giving him a smirk. He took out a photo he had in his pocket and showed it to the man on the couch, showing a beautiful fist sized diamond. “See this? It’s worth billions and all we gotta do is sneak into a ball undetected and then we’re home free. This could pay for years of nice houses and food and everything,” Lupin said, eyes gleaming with eagerness.

“All we have to do to get it is go in with the forged invite I made, dance a little and-”

“Woah woah _woah_ , dance?”

Lupin looked a bit puzzled, blinking and giving a nod. “Yes… you generally dance at balls, Jigen. We wouldn’t want to stand out and draw attention to us after all, since everybody will be dancing and all. You… got an issue with that?”

Jigen rested his arms behind his head, giving a shrug. “I… I _don’t_ dance, Lupin.”

Lupin raised a brow and laughed, surprising Jigen who shot him a glare in return. “What’s so funny about that, huh?” he asked, blushing from the damned laugh Lupin had. Even at his expense… he assumed. “Nothing, nothing! I just… I figured a man like you would dance a lot, especially with the ladies.”

Jigen pursed his lips and wanted to bat at Lupin’s face like a disgruntled cat, wanting to just smack him upside the head with the words ‘ _I’m gay, Lupin_ .’ but he stayed quiet. “Pff, I had better things to do than spend time dancing Lupin. Even with the _ladies_. You’re better at it than I am, not gonna dispute that. Why can’t you just go in and dance?” he asked.

Lupin gasped, feining surprise. “Jigen-chan, how _could_ you even suggest I go in… ALONE?” 

Jigen rolled his eyes and rolled over, Lupin being quiet all of a sudden. “I know you’re doing the eyes. You can stop, I’m _not_ dancing with you. I don’t even know _how_.” With that admittance, Lupin grinned and got an idea. He took Jigen’s hand, surprising the gunman with all kinds of feelings, pulling him to his feet stood upright.

“Then I’ll teach you! Simple!” Lupin said, walking to the radio.

Jigen’s eyes were wide under the brim of his hat, his heart pounding and his brain telling him so many mixed messages. ‘ _Go along with it! Dance with him_ !’ ‘ _No, don’t dance! He’ll figure out you like him!_ ’

“What the hell, I’m not dancing! You can’t make me.”

“Yeah but have you _tried it_. Like… really tried it?” Lupin asked, giving a hopeful look to Jigen as he outstretched his hand and turned on the radio with the other. Classical music began to play, Lupin taking Jigen’s hand and bringing him close. Too close, Jigen thought, too close because he could see all the little details of Lupin’s face up close.

He held Jigen at arm’s length, holding one hand and having the other placed at his shoulder while his was placed onto Jigen’s waist. “Now… just follow my movements, ok? Baby steps,” Lupin smiled, Jigen’s cheeks reddened as he followed the simple back and forth stepping movements. Even though it was simple and he stepped back and forth before, he felt like his legs were going to buckle under him and he was going to just fade out of existence. 

They were so close, he could feel Lupin’s warmth and could smell his cologne, feeling a confusing mix of happy and terrified. “L-Lupin, this is-” he began to say, Lupin slightly waltzing him a bit, interrupting him. “You got the back and forth part down, for the most part. Now just to waltz and get the hang of it!” Lupin beamed, Jigen feeling his knees grow weak. That smile. That beautiful confident smile.

How could this be happening? Jigen felt like he was lighter than air and yet heavier than bricks, waltzing with Lupin and being a clumsy mess. He stepped his foot out wrong and ended up making Lupin trip, the two tumbling down onto the floor with a _thud_.

“I-I’m so sorry Lupin, I-”  
  


Lupin laughed, surprising Jigen and making him look up at the man atop him in confusion. “What… what’s so funny this time, huh? Tell me…” Jigen asked, seeing Lupin look at him with an almost knowing look. “So clumsy, you nervous Jigen? Don’t worry, it’s just practice so you don’t have to be perfect already. We got weeks until the heist itself, I told you _now_ so that we could get used to doing this,” Lupin informed, Jigen blushing a bit.

Figures Lupin would tell him advance, he _knew_ Jigen couldn’t dance and thus wanted to teach him.

“You… knew I’d need practice huh?”

“Mmhmm, but hey, it’ll be fun. We get to spend more time and you get to learn to dance!” Lupin smiled, gazing down at Jigen who’d had his hat knocked off during the fall. It exposed the cute man underneath, his bangs parted a tad so an eye was visible, giving a look of want yet hesitation. Lupin reached down and brushed the bangs out of Jigen’s face, the man blushing and grabbing his wrist reflexively.

“D-don’t touch my hair Lupin…” Jigen muttered, warmth rising to his cheeks.

“Aw why? I just wanted to see you a bit better,” the silly thief said, watching Jigen blush and let go of his wrist. “Shall we get up and keep practicing then?”

Jigen hesitantly nodded and went to get up, being stopped by Lupin. “ _Or_ …”

“Or?” Jigen asked, his heart thumping once again. What did Lupin want from him?

Lupin chuckled “Or… we could just lay here for a while longer, _then_ continue learning to dance. Your call, Jigen.”

Being saddled with the choice, Jigen pursed his lips and went quiet, glancing away and feeling his heart in his chest. How could Lupin even give him such a choice? It was as if he knew. Jigen, paranoid Lupin knew, cleared his throat and looked up. “W-we could learn to dance, I mean we wouldn’t want to stand out… right? C-come on and get off me,” Jigen muttered, trying to brush off the closeness and just hurry up to do what had to be done.

Lupin laughed softly but nodded, getting up and tugging on Jigen’s tie for a moment, teasing him a little. He resumed the waltz position with Jigen, holding his hand and beginning to dance with him once more. “You’re doing good, your pacing is getting better… you’ll last quite a while if you keep at it with that pace,” Lupin encouraged, Jigen blushing deeply and having to tell himself ‘ _He’s talking about dancing… he’s talking about dancing… not sex, you depraved gay._ ’

“Thanks,” Jigen muttered, not looking at Lupin as they danced.

Lupin wasn’t having that and paused to tilt Jigen’s chin up, using the movement as an excuse to softly run his fingers through his beard. “Chin up, or they’ll notice us dancing and think I’m _forcing_ you to dance with me or something. You really want us to stand out, huh?” Lupin teased, Jigen giving a low grumble under his breath before raising his chin up a bit and having to be eye level with Lupin once more.

“F-fine, alright… just keep teaching me,” he said, Lupin nodding. The waltzing continued and Jigen could feel himself slowly getting used to it, feeling the warmth of Lupin against him and moving in time with him. It felt… fun. Moving in time with somebody that mattered a lot to him and having music accent it, their bodies dancing in time and seeming almost made for the music… he was enjoying it.

“This… isn’t so bad…” Jigen said, Lupin giving him a warm excited look. “Told you!”

“Yeah yeah, you did. Quiet or I’ll not go on this heist with you,” 

“Ara~ such mean threats,” Lupin teased right back.

He kept up the pace, eventually pausing when he was starting to be a tad out of breath. Those soft huffs and exhales, that slight amount of sweat on Lupin’s face and the heat between them… it was so entrancing. Jigen was utterly transfixed, taking a few moments of his time to admire Lupin’s closed eyes and parted lips in a smile.

They looked… soft. Kissable even. Parted slightly.

They were interrupted with the opening of the hideout door, Jigen throwing Lupin against the couch in reflex to avoid being seen so close with the man. Stood there at the door with an armful of groceries, Goemon looked at them in confusion before handing them both a bottle of water and heading to the kitchen to put away their food.

Lupin, holding his water bottle whilst half on half off the hideout couch, raised a brow. “Jigen what was-”

“Sorry… force of habit. I uh… panicked. Maybe we can do this some other time…” Jigen said, Lupin giving him a soft pout and a sigh. He sat up straight and cracked open his water, sipping it and being relieved. It was rather hot after all, and their ball was in the cooler part of the world. “Well, if you promise not to throw me again then yeah. How about tomorrow?” Lupin asked, seeing Jigen glance to the kitchen wearily before glancing back.

“I uh… yeah. Tomorrow. We’ll wait until Goemon goes to get food. You know, so we can uh… focus on it,” Jigen reasoned. With a chuckle and a wipe of his mouth, Lupin nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”


	2. Two Steps Forward

Champagne, chandeliers and the beautiful melodies coming from the small orchestra situated on the ballroom stage. Everything about this ball was expensive and almost sickeningly fancy, so Jigen could immediately tell that yes, this place would house the diamond they were after.

He adjusted his bowtie and looked beside him, gazing at Lupin dressed in an equally gorgeous suit. With Lupin looking like this, he felt a bit weak. Shame it’d only be for this heist, he reasoned.

It had dawned on him that after this heist he’d not have an excuse to dance with Lupin again, at least none that wouldn’t come off as him wanting desperately to be close to the man. That was the last thing he wanted. He had his hands in his pockets, looking at the champagne glasses lined up on the catering table they were stood in front of.

They’d drink after the heist, he was told, but hell if it wouldn’t steel his nerves a bit.

The heist didn’t scare him in the slightest, though.

Lupin, holding Jigen’s hand, gave him a smile. “Care to dance, hmm?” he asked, giving him a flutter of his lashes. Jigen, feeling a thump to his heart, reasoned that it was just to tease him and not a flirt at him. “Sure, ah… where though?” he asked, rubbing his neck. 

Lupin led him over to an empty spot on the ballroom floor, his fine shoes making soft taps against the marble floor. Hands together and upon a shoulder and hip, they began to dance. The music was beautiful, soothing and like the auditory equivalent of warm honey in tea, soothing and relaxing yet elegant. Jigen’s nerves had eased a little, but not by much, worried the guests would stare at them and  _ know _ .

Not that he was worried about his identity of a thief… but of something else he wished to hide, lest he felt the sting of rejection.

“So we just… dance?” he asked, having listened to the plan at the hideout but still doubting. If not the plan then himself. Lupin nodded to him and smiled, twirling them about as the music swelled. As it came to a peak then dissipated, Lupin let go of Jigen’s waist and Jigen let go of his shoulder, the two stood holding hands side by side with soft pants escaping their lips.

A few turned to look, seeing the two men and being curious.

Jigen began to sweat a little under the latex disguise, worried the guests  _ knew _ . This time about their identity. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Lupin saying his name, the man indicating that it would be ok with a soft smile. Such a simple gesture calmed him and he nodded, wordlessly communicating that he was fine.

Lupin glanced to the doors behind the stairs, seeing the estate’s staff come in and out through them. Jigen knew just what to do, feeling an ache already with having to let go of Lupin’s hand. He didn’t know when or if they’d dance like this again, when or if he’d  _ hold _ Lupin like this again.

He couldn’t fail this heist over his damned heart, so he nodded to Lupin. Making it appear as if he were going to the bathrooms, he snuck away from the main crowd of guests and snuck his way through the staff door. Walking through it, he avoided the eyes of any passing staff by hiding in closets and behind doors until he reached it; the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

Sneaking inside, he tested the area using a spritz Lupin had given him, making sure there were no laser tripwires or such. None, and as he checked the room for signs of the diamond, he thought to check under the bed. He knelt down and peeked under the bed, seeing a small wooden box. Reaching for it, he heard the bedroom door handle turn, freezing for a moment before diving under the bed to hide,

His heart raced, putting his heartbeat from before to shame.

Footsteps approached the bed and he let out a low huff, trying to be quiet but his heart was pounding. It almost hurt. He could feel his body tense and be full of adrenaline as he watched a figure stand beside the bed, ready to rush out at a moment’s notice should they decide to look under it.

As if fate itself wanted him caught, they kneeled down one knee at a time and he felt ready to scramble… if not for the fact he was quickly grabbed by the collar and yanked out roughly. He was tossed onto the bed and threw a punch that missed, his arms being pinned down before he could even move beyond that punch. His eyes snapped up to meet the assailant’s eyes, widening when he saw who it was.

“Lupin! N-not funny, you scared the shit out of me!” Jigen snapped, flustered and upset that he’d almost clocked Lupin upside the head.

The thief laughed softly. “Aw Jigen, but I wanted to come find you. I had to grab you or you would have ran and blown our cover!” he reasoned, Jigen letting out an exhale and nodding. His heart still thumped and he felt lighter than air, ready to bolt away at a moment’s notice. “Yeah alright alright but… could you let me go now?” he asked, glancing to the way Lupin held his wrists above his head.

The bed beneath was soft and he wasn’t complaining, but being held like this? It was rather… intimate. Especially upon a soft bed in a private estate they were meant to be  _ burgling  _ from. This wasn’t the time to be pinned to the bed like this, you’d assume. At least Jigen did as much.

“Yeah but… what if I don’t want to?” Lupin posed, seeing a flinch and a spark of  _ arousal _ in Jigen’s eyes. 

Did he just say what Jigen thought he did? He gulped. “Lupin, i-it’s not funny to toy with me like that. G-get off me…” he demanded weakly, not an ounce of urgency in his voice. If anything, it was a simple attempt to seem disinterested with red warmth upon his cheeks that betrayed him.

Lupin grinned and let out a soft laugh, reaching into his pocket whilst one hand held both of Jigen’s wrists. Jigen raised a brow and watched as Lupin took off the fancy tie he wore and used it on him, flipping him onto his back and tying his wrists. “L-Lupin, this is going too far!” Jigen stammered, flustered and beyond aroused at this point. The bulge in his suit pants betrayed him and stood out like a sore thumb, rubbing against the soft bed as he was laid on his gut.

“Hah, too far? Then what’s this?” Lupin teased, rolling him onto his back and rubbing his bulge. Palming it, he watched as Jigen squirmed and moaned, gritting his teeth at the pleasure surging through him all of a sudden. It felt too good, his body was quivering and hot, craving more.

Lupin took this to his full advantage, undoing Jigen’s fly and tugging down his pants to his ankles. The bulge in his briefs stood out and sported a wet patch at the tip, Lupin hungrily leaned down to kiss at the tip of the bulge, hearing Jigen moan and let out restrained breaths in response.

This was really happening, Lupin was really kissing and teasing his cock and it wasn’t some amazing dream. “Mmh, Lupin~” he moaned, trying not to be too loud and embarrass himself. Well, that and he doubted they could escape detection from the other partygoers in the hall if they were loud.

Lupin, knowing this, smirked and thought it would be fun to tease him more. “Quiet Jigen,” he said, tugging Jigen’s pants and underwear down to his knees to have easier access. Jigen bit his lip and felt the cool air of the room engulf his cock, straining for touch as Lupin undressed himself. “Y-you’re not gonna…”

“Perhaps I am. If you’re a quiet boy,” Lupin winked, nude and crawling atop Jigen’s body to help undress him as well. Quiet? Jigen would sure as hell try… though with Lupin’s skillful, bastarding little hands it’d be a mighty effort required. Breath held, he felt Lupin grace those hands down his body and over a few scars, letting out an exhale in place of a moan to save himself there.

“Awh, Ji-Ji… trying to be quiet like I said? Good boy,” Lupin praised, Jigen’s face warming up red with the perking of his eyebrows. He grit his teeth, keeping his silence as he felt Lupin feel him up more. Moments passed, Lupin’s hands passed over the valleys of dusky hairy skin littered with battle scars and little marks of humanity.

It felt like a delicious agony, being touched and felt and teased like this. He almost felt his heart leap out of his chest as Lupin leaned in and nuzzled into his chest. Such a simple action had him near breathless, feeling Lupin’s soft face against his solid and bony chest. He almost let out a word or two in awe, dazed by Lupin’s closeness.

This was all getting to him, all this intimacy was melting his mind and making him lose track. Biting his lip harder, he strained a bit and tensed as he felt Lupin’s hands spread his thighs apart. A whine escaped his lips but it was barely audible, perhaps even excusable as a creak of the bed they were upon.

Lupin eyed him for that whine, being met with Jigen averting his eyes, perhaps trying to avert blame as well.

Revelling in the chance to tease Jigen, he grinned and leaned down, peppering soft kisses up Jigen’s shaft. He watched Jigen buck his hips and purse his lips tight into a line, chest pushed up as his body was half in an arch. ‘ _ S-shit… not there! Don’t kiss there… there of all places, you pervert… _ ’ Jigen thought with a mental groan, knowing if he spoke his voice would be a husky whisper drenched in desperation.

“Oh, did that feel good?” Lupin asked, wiggling his brows as he continued to place his lips upon the hot organ, watching it twitch every so often at the little teasing kisses placed upon it. He knew exactly what he was doing to Jigen, adoring it even, his lips and himself upon a mission. He had what he was after, in fact.

Kissing the shaft more, Lupin watched Jigen buck his hips a little less intensely than the first time. He was rather turned on by how lustful and desperate Jigen was acting, despite the attempts by the gunman to hide it of course. Having had his fill, Lupin glided his tongue up the shaft and to the head, licking the beading precome off the tip. “Mmmh~”

Jigen felt a shock of pleasure run through his body, teeth grit as he remained quiet. It was a miracle that he hadn’t broken his silence yet and moaned to the high heavens like a whore in heat. He knew Lupin was getting more and more persistent, wanting to watch him break under the pressure and be submissive.

“Come on Jigen, you know you can’t last forever like this… you’ll break eventually. I know it.”

“Cocky motherfucker…” Jigen growled.

“I have reason to be,” Lupin smirked, taking the cock into his mouth and holding Jigen’s hips with spread hands. His fingers sunk into him and Jigen let out a shivering moan at last, feeling Lupin smirk around his member and already knowing what was to come… so to speak.

Lupin wasted naught a second as he bobbed his head up and down and used his skillful tongue, tasting up the length of Jigen’s shaft. It felt beyond words, Jigen’s body feeling so good he couldn’t help but buck his hips and let out pants and growls under his breath “L-Lupin!”

“Feels good huh?” Lupin smirked around the cock, his palms pressed under Jigen’s lower back and raising his hips upwards. He thrust the cock into his throat, tightly constricting it with the hot wet sensations making Jigen near lose his mind. How goddamn long had it been since he’d been serviced like this? 

‘ _ Too long, fuck… _ ’

He watched through his parted bangs as Lupin, his partner in crime and absolute bastard, sucked him off. Masterfully, at that, like sucking cock and eating pussy was something Lupin excelled at… which he  _ did _ to be fair. Jigen felt so hot he couldn’t think straight, his body tensing and his fingers curling as did his toes, breaths sharp and hot.

How was Lupin doing this? Toying with him like his body was an erotic plaything, and yet… he adored it. That feeling, hearing Lupin banging girls in his room from time to time, hearing those moans… he wasn’t so much annoyed as he realized he was  _ jealous _ .

He was finally granted his desires, even if they were ones he had hidden deep down and refused to let surface until now. “Luupin!” he moaned, seeing said man between his legs glance up and meet his eyes with an unmatched lust. “Mmhh, Daisuke…”

Hearing his name moaned like that made Jigen unreasonably horny, biting his lip and turning his head to attempt to bury it in the pillow underneath. He only half succeeded, hiding half his face while the other was flushed and half hidden by his fluffy mess of dark hair.

Disheveled and feeling pleasure course through him erratically, he couldn’t adjust to it. It was a glorious torturous feeling, tossing only as much as his binds would allow him to. He wet his lips and felt Lupin pour something onto his asshole, shivering softly. “Aah, fuck… what are you… Lupin!” he gasped, seeing Lupin rubbing his throbbing shaft against Jigen’s entrance now that it was  _ lubed up _ .

“What’s the matter, Daisuke? You want it don’t you? I think you’ve been wanting it for… quite a while now,” Lupin smirked, teasing Jigen by prodding his asshole with his tip, seeing the gunman flinch softly and bite his lip to not be too loud. Even if he’d broken his silence already. Lupin softly pushed the tip inside, Jigen taking a sharp inhale as he felt himself be penetrated like that.

He tensed a bit, not having gotten laid in so long, his body almost didn’t recognize the feeling. Almost.

“Luuuupin… you fucker…” Jigen cussed, Lupin leaning over to stroke his cheek, using the movement to ease himself inside, getting a front row seat to watch Jigen’s face contort in a semi-silent scream of pleasure. Mouth open and eyes closed tight behind his bangs, Jigen took a moment to adjust before he struggled against his binds.

If he had his goddamn hands free, he would have strangled Lupin and also kissed him at the same time. “You f-fucker… ah…”

Lupin smirked and kissed him, the gunman melting into his lips as he began to thrust softly. It felt good, pleasure being slowly and steadily granted to him through each thrust. The sting of the tie tight against his wrists felt oddly good in a masochistic way, each little feeling of pain bringing awareness to the pleasure present as well.

“Feeling good?” Lupin asked, thumbing over one of Jigen’s perky nipples and watching the man let out a single choked “Ah~”. 

Jigen bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes tight as he felt Lupin continue thrusting. It felt so good, he could feel the softness of the blankets under him and how the silk felt so cool against his hot skin. It felt like he was going to burn up and vanish into ashes.

Lupin brought the heat to his cheeks so well, it was almost magic. 

“Mm, I’ll take that as a yes. Now… shall I tend to your  _ weapon _ too?” he asked, coiling his dexterous fingers around Jigen’s shaft and stroking it slow and teasing from base to head. He thumbed the tip, licking the precome off his thumb and shivering. The musky taste was driving him wild, so filthy yet enticing.

“L-Lupin ah! Fuck…” Jigen cursed, barely able to think straight or moan anything but Lupin’s name in such a state. Not that Lupin minded, he adored seeing Jigen so flustered and aroused, in the throes of pleasure and perhaps even a little pain.

Lupin’s thrusts picked up the pace, his breathing as well in rhythmic movements, a slight sheen of sweat to him as the room grew balmy with their intimate closeness. Bodies pressed and sweat glistening a tad, it felt to be the most erotic situation he’d ever found himself in to date.

Jigen felt soft kisses against his hairy chest, each one making him blush and whimper a bit more. Lupin, the bastard, knew what he was doing and knew how to do it  _ well _ … and Jigen felt that was both evil and wonderful at the same time. He wondered if he could ever ask for this again, if he could ever feel this good again…

Arching his back, Jigen let out a loud moan and couldn’t take it much longer. His cock was being teasingly stroked, his inner walls were being bullied by Lupin’s cock and-

“FUCK!” Jigen cried out, feeling Lupin slam into his prostate dead on.

“Oh? Seems I found it,” Lupin grinned, beginning to absolutely abuse the hell out of Jigen’s sweet spot, rocking his hips and hitting it each time. Jigen could barely think, drooling as he threw his head back into the soft pillows and tightly tugged on the tie binding his wrists, the tie digging into his wrists a tad but the pain only added to how intense it all felt.

“Luuupin! Fuck! N-not there!” he begged, but it was all a garbled horny mess and he couldn’t stop loving every second of Lupin’s mad thrusting. Hot breath as well as hot, desperate moans spilled from Jigen’s lips as the pleasure boiled up within him and threatened to spill over.

God, he wanted it to spill over so bad. His body, his aching body, craved it and  _ needed _ to release more than anything else. He wasn’t as sex obsessed as Lupin, but by God if Lupin stopped in that moment he damned well would cause a riot.

“Don’t! St-stop!” he begged, tearing up from the intensity and hearing the slaps of skin on skin. He could feel it all, the slight bruises upon his hips, the tightness of the tie on his wrists, the kisses that lingered upon his chest… oh fuck. It was going to spill over.

“H-ha, close? Good! You better cum for me, Daisuke! You better!” Lupin said with a grin, eyes hazy with lust as he rammed into Jigen hard, the bed beneath them giving creaks as if to scold them for going at it so hard.

Jigen couldn’t think of a single thing besides Lupin in that moment, eyes glistening as he threw his head back.

_ Boiling… boiling… foaming… _

He felt it in an instant.

It hit him hard and he cried out, his back arched as his cock let out hot thick spurts of come across his chest and stomach. He clenched tight around Lupin, feeling the man reach his peak as well, spilling over and letting it out inside his tight inner walls with a hot roar of his name. 

“ _ Daaaaiiiissuuukkeee~ _ ”

The intense feelings seemed to last for an eternity and a second at the same time, the two collapsing out of exhaustion. One atop the other, grins on their lips and sweat across their bodies. “That was… ha… perfect,” Lupin grinned, kissing Jigen who eagerly leaned into his lips and returned the passion. “L-Lupin…” he whined softly, tugging at the binds.

Lupin, flustered, untied the binds and was immediately met with hands around his throat. “GAK-!”

“That’s for teasing me to high hell, you bastard…” Jigen growled, blushing and loosening his grip to pull Lupin into a tight embrace, cuddling him tight. He felt the heat within him and felt so embarrassed yet happy.

He didn’t have a second to rest though, the sound of footsteps heading down the hall sparking a sense of panic between them. “S-shit!” Lupin cursed, having forgotten they were on a heist in the sheer lust of the moment. Jigen, honestly, had done the same.

The two pulled apart and began to frantically grab clothes, Lupin yanking the diamond out from a display behind a bedroom painting. “That was there the whole time?!” Jigen gasped, Lupin chuckling. “Well, I needed a reason to get you in a bedroom… didn’t I?” Lupin reasoned, glad they had no time to stop and throttle him what with the door currently being busted down.

The two made it to the window and kicked it open just as the door received the same treatment. “LUUUPAN!”

Lupin smirked at the inspector stood at the door, seeing the man’s face go red when he smelt the scent of sex in the air and the stains of come upon the bedsheets. “Sorry Pops, we’d love to stay and perhaps have a round two… but we must head off! Hope you understand. Perhaps next time!” the thief winked, leaping out the window with Jigen in tow.

Landing in bushes with a tuck and roll, they made a break for the fiat. Jigen made it inside the driver’s seat and Lupin leapt in over his lap to sit in the passenger seat, the gas pedal meeting the floor in an instant before they sped off.

“WAIT LUPAAAN!”

They could hear Pops in the distance as he tried to get to a cop car to catch up, the sounds of sirens and frantic engines starting making Jigen and Lupin share a laugh. Both were half dazed from the sex but were living off that adrenaline.

Window rolled down, Jigen felt the wind through his hair and the coolness against his hot skin. “Mm… we should… try to steal like that more often… _Arsene_...” Jigen suggested with warmth to his cheeks, Lupin glancing over at his partner and giving a solemn nod, the sound of his name from those lips giving him tingles.

“Yeah… you think Pops likes diamonds too?”

“If they’re any like the one we found today… oh boy, he’ll love them."


End file.
